Indistinct Devotions
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: My legs gave out under me. The glass shattered beside me. Was he serious? Or was he just joking again? I didn't know. Byakuran X OC One Shot.


_Author's Note: For Hikari-Suzume. Not very original I realize but it is my first time attempting a ByakuranXOC._

* * *

"You look bored."

I glanced up at the ever-grinning swordsman before shaking my head.

"I'm not, promise."

Yamamoto laughed, holding his hand out. Knowing full well that he was relentless once he had a goal in mind, I gave in, letting the _Pioggia_ Guardian guide me to the dance floor where the others were.

After a few dances, something interesting caught Yamamoto's attention, luring him away from me. Honestly, I had no qualms about it. I just wanted some alone time.

* * *

Nursing a flute of champagne, I made a subtle retreat onto one of the nearby balconies. It was Cavallone's annual Christmas party where close friends and allies enjoyed each other's company before Christmas and New Year's came around. The presence of alcohol was just a bonus.

Everyone was happy and ecstatic. I presume a lot of their merriment came from the booze. Even Hibari was having an occasional sip of sake and he was glaring less. While they looked forward to the end of the year, my mind wandered back to the past. It was only mere months ago when dear Tsuna returned to his time and our Tsuna woke from his catatonic slumber. My brother, though not related by blood, was alive. Our family was once again whole, the threat to the Mafia as well as the world was defeated, and peace reigned over us. Unfortunately for me, my mind only tumbled deeper into the abyss of confusion and torn loyalties.

The day before Tsuna from 10 years ago arrived, I was captured by the one who "killed" dear Tsuna. Everything changed since then.

Guilt plagued me when I was rescued. My heart was torn from two extremes. That day, I found out my dearest brother was alive. That day, I also found out that the man I had begun to develop strong feelings for, was defeated and probably sealed away at Vendicare. Without even speaking, Tsuna knew. Yet he still welcomed me back with open arms despite my emotional betrayal.

The others eventually found out. Safe to say, the cold shoulder they first gave me burned the deepest part of my already fragile soul. Tsuna, once again, was my salvation.

As the months passed, the others slowly began to accept me again. Our relationships returned to what it once was, except nowadays, I had someone always with me. No doubt _Decimo_'s orders. I caught sight of the spiky brunette, mingling on the other side of the grand room with his wife Kyoko-chan by his side. What a cute couple they made.

I shivered lightly from the cool breeze that blew by. Maybe coming out into the balcony in a little black dress wasn't the brightest of ideas.

"Ara, where are you going so soon, Aya-chan?" Arms curled my waist. The touch. The voice. I almost dropped my glass. My heart beat hard once before pausing momentarily. Please don't play tricks on me.

"Aya-chan, you can open your eyes now~"

I hadn't realized I had my eyes closed. A small eep escaped past my lips at the man who was holding me. Hair still as white and spiky as the day I met him, eyes still the vibrant shade of light purple. Gone was the small tattoo under his left eye.

"B-B-Byakuran?"

Said man chuckled his trademark…chuckle before pulling me closer to him.

"I don't remember you being this loud Aya-chan," he teased, leaning forward so that his face was mere inches from mine.

_Kami_, I missed his voice dearly.

Without a second thought, I threw my arms around his neck, burying my face into the crook of his neck. He accepted my embrace whole-heartedly and held me even firmer. I knew he had done many horrible things, his hands stained with the blood of many innocent and not so innocent lives. I knew he instigated many of my dearest friends, manipulated people to do his bidding. Gokudera had long since screamed at me that Byakuran had only used me to get to the _Vongola_ _Decimo_.

A small frown crept onto my face. Now I wasn't sure. I pulled back from the embrace.

"What are you doing here, Byakuran? I thought you were in Vendicare."

He simply did his closed eye smile.

"And I thought you missed me Aya-chan. How cruel of you."

He hadn't changed a bit, always playful, always a bit comical. A quick glance at his face and I knew I wasn't going to get a straight answer. I never do with him. Resting my forehead against his chest, I closed my eyes and just relished the illusion of that he genuinely cared. This was Byakuran we're talking about.

"My sweet sweet Aya-chan…"

Slightly warm fingers pressed against the bottom of my chin until I was looking into the eyes of the former Millefiore boss once more.

It wasn't like before. It wasn't dominating. It wasn't rushed. It wasn't possessive.

It was slow…and a bit sensual. It gave me tingles and I held onto him for fear my legs would give out under me. His lips curled into a smile when I grabbed his arm. It was only until he pulled away did I remember that I had to breathe. Another kiss, this time to my cheek, before he embraced me once more.

"I'm not letting you go that easily Aya," Byakuran whispered. That rare serious gleam shone through his bright eyes. Almost immediately, it was gone, like it was never there. "Ne, wait for me~?"

Another brief kiss and the sound of wings fluttering echoed in my ears. Loose feathers floated around me before sinking to the ground. Byakuran was gone.

Finally, my legs gave out under me. The glass shattered beside me. Was he serious? Or was he just joking again? I didn't know. I bit back a scream of frustration as tears trickled down my cheeks. I barely heard Tsuna speak to me. Something heavy draped across my shoulders, warding off the cold that slowly creeping back into my heart.

Why him?

Of all people, _why_ him?


End file.
